Shadows of Arcons
by Wyn G. Aarden
Summary: In the land of Gaia, where elemental gifts are as common as the Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Spirit, the balance is doing some drastic shifting. Only the Lord of the Five Elements can restore it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shadows of Arcons Part 1/?  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Pairings: Part 1: 5x0 implied (they kiss a lot) After... well, you'll see. But don't expect any lemons (or a lot at least) because I'm dealing with eight different couples.  
Warning: Currently, OC, AU, het, evil author, magic.  
Disclaimer: Me, own GW? Hah! But I own this universe, any original characters (three so far) and my precious hide! And that's pretty much all.  
Notes: Parts of this fic drew inspiration from (but not exclusively) the Circle of Magic series by Tamora Pierce, AD&D, Starcraft (Arcons) and some other stuff I don't recall. I shouldn't be violating any copyright laws, nor the personal copyright of any fic author, or so I hope and pray.  
Additional note: The original idea came from my desire to write this cliff scene!  
Special dedication: Thanks to Ides for giving me the title!  
  
Shadows of Arcons  
  
Part 1  
  
The dark cliff jutted out over the ocean, with large sharp rocks spread out around the base.  
  
The foamy sea lashed out at the rocks, creating a spray that shot up for metres. Gulls flew above the salty spray, screaming at the violent water. The sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon and a crescent moon was making it's way towards zenith.  
  
The crashing sea was a moving, living mass of liquid colour, filled with crimson, butternut, mandarin and cobalt, even hints of dark violet.  
  
The figure at the top of the cliff watched it all, as the winds tugged at her red-gold hair and her white robes even as the rapidly dimming light caught the gold and silver highlights in the cloth.  
  
"You always watch the ocean," said a warm voice, as an equally warm presence wrapped itself around her back. The arms wrapped around her were clad in crimson silk, the orange, gold and white interwoven strands also catching the fading streams of light.  
  
"There is something soothing about watching the pounding surf, don't you agree Wu-love?" She leaned into the comforting presence, easing her troubled mind.  
  
"Perhaps, but I would rather watch the fires of the deep earth burn, my Lady of Air." She chuckled. He buried his face in her long hair, revelling in the fresh, slightly salty scent.  
  
"I should have known that you'd prefer that over water, my Lord of Fire." The winds tugged at his neatly tied back ebony black hair and succeeded in freeing it. His hair formed a dark cloud as the winds continued to play and weave it. He turned her head to the side so he could kiss the warm pink lips set under dancing emerald green eyes. She turned to follow her head, facing him and pressing into his heat.  
  
"The salt air makes...me...hungry..." murmured Wufei, dipping his tongue into her mouth, making her gasp and the winds whirled higher, intermixing the red-gold and black hair around them.  
  
"Mama! Mama! He's picking on me!" was heard as the couple broke from their embrace and the winds died with a near audible thump.  
  
"Am not! She's teasing me!" was heard from the other child. The turned to see a six year old girl with her mother's hair and eyes floating a good five feet off the ground, closing in rapidly on her parents. The Lady in white caught the flying child, smoothing her braids of long hair.  
  
Rapidly following was a six year old boy, a miniature of his father in every way, right down to red silk pyjamas. Little sparks were coming from his hands and he was scowling fiercely.  
  
"What's going on you two?" Wufei asked, the Voice Of Authority.  
  
"He was picking on me!" started the girl.  
  
"She was teasing me!" protested the boy. Wufei scowled at both of them, a perfect copy of the one his son had worn. The Lady tried valiantly not to laugh.  
  
"Begin from the beginning," she said, her voice taking on a melodious tone, used for soothing.  
  
"He said my powers weren't good for anything but running away!" the girl huffed, tossing a green eyed glare at her brother.  
  
"And *she* said that I couldn't make more fire than a Normal's flint and steel!" the boy returned, glaring at his twin.  
  
"We both know that's not true," said their mother gently. "If you want to grow up to be big, strong Bright Arcons, you have to respect each other's powers. You will both be Heirs someday. Now apologise." She crossed her arms, expression brooking no argument.  
  
"But Papaaaaaa," they whined together and then stopped and glared at each other.  
  
"Listen to your mother, she is right," said Wufei, giving both his children a measuring look.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean it," said the boy, kicking at the loose dirt on the cliff side.  
  
"I'm sorry too Leo, I didn't mean it either," said Amy. Both children gave each other a shy grin and hugged quickly, then hugged their parents.  
  
Wufei and his wife exchanged satisfied smirks and a voice that echoed like thunder called: "Ameterasu Selene and Helios Onnatangu, come back inside this instant!"  
  
"Saaaaaaave us!" wailed the twins, hiding behind their parents, cowering in mock-terror. Their parents laughed in amusement.  
  
"You two are *supposed* to be in bed, instead you are disturbing your poor parents, shame on you!" said the thunder-voice again. The speaker was actually a girl who didn't look older than fifteen. She blue eyes and short, mousy brown hair that was adorned with tiny bolts of lightning that ran along it, sparking.  
  
"You are quite right. Bedtime for little Arcons," said Wufei, hugging and kissing both the kids. Their mother kissed them too and pushed them towards their nanny/nursemaid/guardian.  
  
"Okaaaay..." they said, floating and running off into the house, far ahead of the older girl.  
  
"Thank you Lord Wufei, Lady Nul. I am sorry they disturbed you," she said, making a little bow, her neat white and red outfit folding perfectly.  
  
"That's okay Sylvia. It wasn't anything that cannot be resumed," Lady Nul said. "Good night."  
  
"Good night my Lord and Lady," the lightning quasi-elemental said and she turned and returned to the great house, Cliffside Manor.  
  
"I don't think my brother and I were ever as bad as that," Nul said, staring after her children.  
  
"Probably, but you were the Heir of Cloud Castle and Rei was a tri-elemental Arcon. They are both Heirs in their own right, and are competitive."  
  
"True," she said, half turning to look out at the now dark ocean. It's foamed darkly, the moon reflecting off the white capped waves.  
  
"Hmm... you meant that earlier, yes?" Wufei murmured, pulling Nul close.  
  
"Oh certainly," purred Nul in return. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Excusssse me Lord Wufei, but I have a ssssummonssss from Flamehome," said a voice like crackling fire from behind them. Wufei sighed and turned, facing the salamander. It had taken a vaguely human form, about three feet tall, glowing bright flaming red and orange. It had a long, triangular white face and flames shooting from it's head to emulate hair. Hot blue flames decorated it's arms along the 'seam' of it's shirt.  
  
"What may I help you with?" asked Wufei politely, but with a tad of irritation.  
  
"I do not know, but Firsssst Ssssiren Meiran ssssaysss it'sss very urgent," the salamander replied, a tiny flame shooting out at every word.  
  
"Very well, await me at the entrance, I am coming." The salamander bowed and went to the Manor's entrance, not far from a lava stream that lead straight to Flamehome.  
  
"We're never going to get anywhere in few minutes," pointed out Nul as he pulled her tightly to him, kissing her so deeply she had to gasp.  
  
"Can't a man try?" he asked, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
"Lady Nul, a thouthand apologieth, but I have a thummons from Firtht Thire Zechth and it'th very important," lithped (lisped) a thylph (sylph) from the entrance of the large open doorth (doors) that led to the cliff.  
  
Wufei growled, little flames appearing on his loose hair. Nul kissed him quickly and stepped away from him.   
  
"Later," she promised and followed the sylph into the sky, white robes flapping in the winds the Lady of Air summoned as they headed to Cloud Castle.  
  
Wufei blew out a frustrated puff of flame and retrieved the tie to pull his hair back neatly. He headed to the entrance of the manor where the salamander, the lava stream and Flamehome awaited.  
  
"Lord Wufei, what's going on?" asked Sylvia, seeing Wufei stalk in, leaving little scorch marks on the floor.  
  
"I have been summoned, as has my Lady Nul. Please don't alarm the children, but I cannot be certain when either of us will return."  
  
"We'll take care of the little ones," assured Sally, the children's tutor and other guardian, being a para-elemental of smoke.  
  
"Thank you both ladies, my Lady and I would be lost without you both," Wufei said sincerely, clasping each one's hands and giving them both a little bow before he nodded to the salamander and dived into the lava stream.  
  
"Goodness, called away again. They haven't gotten anytime to themselves since the children were born," said Sally. Sylvia nodded.  
  
"That's why there haven't been any more little ones," she said solemnly, making Sally gasp in laughter. Sylvia nodded to the older woman in white and green. "Let's get to bed. Tomorrow promises to be a very long day."  
  
End Part 1 So, you like? Comment please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shadows of Arcons Part 2/?  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Pairings: Part 2: Rei+Meiran  
Warning: Currently, OC, AU, het, evil author, magic.  
Disclaimer: Me, own GW? Hah! But I own this universe, any original characters (four so far) and my precious hide! And that's pretty much all.  
Notes: Parts of this fic drew inspiration from (but not exclusively) the Circle of Magic series by Tamora Pierce, AD&D, Starcraft (Arcons) and some other stuff I don't recall. I shouldn't be violating any copyright laws, nor the personal copyright of any fic author, or so I hope and pray.  
  
Shadows of Arcons  
  
Part 2  
  
"Why have you summoned me, First Sire Zechs?" Lady Nul asked, barely touching down on the clear glassy floor.  
  
"Thank you Zephyr," Zechs said to the sylph. She nodded and flew off. Zechs bowed to the Lady of Cloud Castle. The castle itself floated several hundred kilometres over the desert, buffeted by the heat radiating off the sands. The large blocks that the walls consisted of were huge bricks made of soft but solid cloud, the whole structure was made of cloud, that became dark and stormy during foul weather and was white and fluffy. Right now, the clouds were dark blue, tinged with lingering red. The floors were made of thick, clear glass. Many a person tried to look through the floor from the ground, but it was far too high to see anything but reflected light. The castle itself was huge, with four towers, each topped by a cone of glass, to observe the sky. Each tower was topped by a device to measure the direction of the winds.  
  
The figure before Lady Nul was a tall, noble young man with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes, clad in robes like the Lady's- looking every inch a First Sire of Air, second in authority only to Lady Nul. His voice was like the rushing winds as he spoke.  
  
"My Lady, we have received word from Lord Treize that three of the members of the Ruling Council of Earth Kingdom are plotting to take over. He and Lady Une will not be effective in stopping the others for long because they are only two to their three." Nul nodded and paced, red-gold hair flowing out behind her.  
  
"It was a grave mistake to allow Quinze, Dermail and Dekim on the Council of Five. Earth or no in their powers, none of those para-elemental Dark Arcons should have been given that much power."  
  
"You and Lords Wufei and Heero had no choice. Until the true ruler of Earthdome can be found, they had to be given the position."  
  
"I know Zechs, but I still feel as if I could have done something. Tell Lord Treize and Lady Une that we will send help as soon as possible. Has Regent Relena of Spaceheart sent any word yet on the search?"  
  
Zechs shook his head, silky hair flowing from side to side. "My sister has sent nothi-" He cut off, blushing a bit as a barely clad sprite appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
"OhmyLadyNul,RegentRelenahassentmetotellyouthatDarkArconshaveattackedaNormalsettlement.Ohit'ssohorrible!" the sprite rushed out, swifter than the wind.  
  
"What? Where?" Lady Nul snapped, turning towards the two inch creature. It was lavender from head to pointed little tail. It wore a top with no sleeves and no shoulders and a small skirt that barely made it to mid-thigh.  
  
"BytheoceannmyLady!Theyburn!Itwasnotseenwhowasresponsiblebutsomanydied!LordWinnerdemandsanexplanation!"  
  
"Lord Winner will have his explanation," said Lady Nul ruefully. "Rei! Reveal your presence!" she shouted. A red haired man appeared, wearing loose white pants and a cobalt and indigo tunic.  
  
"Yes, my Lady sister?" he asked, hiding a yawn, sleepy blue eyes searching his twin. She was pacing again, surely a bad sign.  
  
"Brother, I must make all haste to the ocean section of the Normal Kingdom. A Normal settlement has been attacked. I need you to speak personally to Lord Wufei at Flamehome. He needs to send troops to Earthdome immediately. The Council is having a difference of opinion." She made a face. That meant all out war was about to break out in the Earth Kingdom. "Also, a statement has to be made to Lord Winner of the Plains. He will demand why this has happened."  
  
Rei made a face. "I will do as you command sister, but must I speak to Wufei? He is such an ass."  
  
"He has such a *nice* ass," Nul said wistfully. Rei noticed the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"I apologise sister. I will go immediately." He dematerialized into vapour and went out the window. Heaving a mighty sigh, she nodded to Zechs and took off into the dark night, to the ocean side.  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei popped out of the lava vein and landed lightly on the dark black platform. Heat shimmered off of every cave wall. A huge pool of lava was in the middle of the volcanic chamber, with many smaller chambers spreading out from the centre one.  
  
  
First Siren Meiran stood on the platform, clad in red silk clothes like Wufei's.  
  
"Took you long enough," was her first sentence. "It's like this. The lava has been restless, meaning that Dekim is stirring up trouble in the Earth Kingdom. Also, fire has been created by the ocean side in great proportion, meaning that someone is burning a settlement. More Dark Arcons are causing trouble. As fire runs deep in this earth, so does their evil. If the sun were up, I would know more. This does not please me."  
  
"Hn," was all Wufei could say, as he sent his powers deep into the ground, hoping to douse the flames. So deep in concentration was he that he didn't notice that a vapour stream flowed in a formed a person on the platform.  
  
"What's Lord Stick up the Ass doing?" Rei asked casually.  
  
"My Lord Wufei Flameheart is dousing the fire in-" Meiran started hotly.  
  
"The ocean section of the Plains. I was sent by Lady Nul to tell Lord Pain that he needs to send troops to Earthdome. And a Normal settlement was attacked. She's going there now." Rei gave Meiran a tired grin, noting the pure beauty of the First Siren in the chamber of fire, ignoring his own discomfort. Fire was not one of his three elements.  
  
"How is my Lady Nul Windweaver?" Meiran asked, admiring the man's long red hair that he shared with his sister and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Tired, like we all are," replied Rei.  
  
"I will dispatch troops. My Lord Wufei will be occupied for quite some time, trying to block the efforts of Dekim in Earthdome."  
  
"Thanks. What's your name?"  
  
"Meiran," she said, flushing and little flames appeared around her cheeks. Sibilant hissing laughter was heard from everywhere.  
  
"I'm Rei," he said, kissing her hand and vaporising.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Meiran to the salamanders as she stalked off to gather troops to go to Earthdome.  
  
* * *  
  
Nul arrived to see the flames dying down slowly. She muttered a blessing to her husband and sifted through the ashes, reading and tasting the winds. It told her that this place had been very happy once, a place for sanctuary for the children of dead Normals, run by a kindly, grey haired man and a smiling brown haired woman. The destroyer had worn a blood red cloak and black leather armour and had laughed as they burned.  
  
"The Dark Arcons will pay, I swear it by Shi no Kami and Jinsei no Megami," said Nul, nicking her finger on a dagger and letting her blood mix with the ashes as the winds picked up, she stepped back from the scene as the winds grew into a swirling maelstrom of ash and dust.  
  
"You will be avenged. Me and mine will seek justice for your undeserved deaths. May you pass to Shi no Kami in peace knowing you will not be forgotten!"  
  
End Part 2  
  
Do an author a favour and comment, please? 


End file.
